What Happened?
by connorperry42
Summary: Frank was having a wonderful day until he gets a phone call informing him that his youngest had been stabbed. At the hospital Frank was informed that his son had been tortured. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. Let's see how this goes. Just something that I couldn't get out of my mind. If there's interest I'll continue otherwise I'll drop it.**

Renzulli couldn't believe it. How had this happened? He had just set Jamie up with another partner not even two weeks ago and already the kid was being ushered away on a stretcher. How had Jamie even been stabbed? What was Jamie doing in a dump like this? Had the perps dragged him in here? Tried to rob him? He didn't know. All Renzulli knew now was that he needed to call the commissioner and let the man know that his youngest was headed towards St. Victor's hospital with a stab wound to the abdomen.

-BlueBloods-

Frank was having an easy day for once. They came along so rarely that he tried his best to take advantage of that fact and hold as big a family dinner as possible on short notice. Thankfully Pop had the boys and Nicky after school and Erin and Danny were coming by after work to pick them up – right in time for dinner. Jamie had the day off so he'd agreed to come when Frank had called him an hour ago. Linda was going to be the only one who wouldn't be able to make it because she was had to work.

He was smiling as he stood up, ready to head out. The shrill sound of a phone caused him to groan – he'd been so close. "Hello"

 _"Commissioner"_

Frank recognized the voice of Jamie's former partner, "Sargent Renzulli. What can I do for you?"

 _"I'm sorry to say this sir but… Jamie was just loaded into the back of a bus heading for St. Victor's. He's been stabbed."_

Frank felt his heart stop. This couldn't be happening, not again. Not another son. He could not have another son in the hospital. "How serious?"

 _"The paramedics think he should be fine, think it missed all the vital organs but they can't make that call officially."_

He sighed in slight relief. "Thank you for telling me"

Frank didn't stop to tell anyone what had happened just went straight for his car and told his driver to head to St. Victor's. On the way he called Erin, Danny and Pop. He'd tried to call Linda but she didn't answer, probably didn't have her phone on her while she was working.

Frank didn't remember much of the drive or the waiting room. The next thing that he remembered was standing in the doorway of his youngest' hospital room door staring at the still form lying in the bed.

The doctor's said that the paramedics had called it right. The knife had missed all major organs. There would be no permanent damage; his son would heal fine. The doctor's wanted to keep him overnight but he could leave in the morning. That wasn't the troubling part though.

The doctor had also said that Jamie was severely malnourished. Also the boy was sleep deprived and had various scars that covered his body. The doctor had said that if he weren't the commissioner then he would be under suspicion for torturing his own son. Not just abusing the him as a youth but torturing him. Frank could hardly hold down the bile in his throat.

Frank had asked if the doctor was sure he'd got the correct patient file because the only permanent scar Jamie had accrued as a child was from being pushed down a hill on his bike and up a home made ramp by his older brother Danny. It was small and faded; unless you knew it was there you wouldn't even notice it. Jamie had never been hit, let alone abused or… tortured.

The doctor had assured him that he'd had the right patient. The man had even shown the DNA match. It was true. It was his son.

The body he'd been staring at started to move slightly. He watched as the fingers twitched before arms started to move upwards towards the head. The nasal cannula was slipped off with one swipe before the arms were pushing the skinny body up into a sitting position.

Frank remained at his post in the door. He just couldn't force himself to move towards his son. How had he missed so much? How had Jamie hid so much? He shook his head and looked over at the body again only this time it was sitting up and looking back at him.

Clearing his throat Frank Reagan finally stepped into the room. "Hey. How you feeling?"

Jamie blinked up at him with a measuring gaze. The one on the bed looked guarded, hidden. He'd never seen his son look like that.

"Is he up?" Erin asked rushing into the room. She stopped short when she found that she was now the center of her younger brother. "Hey. How's the wound?"

Again Jamie merely blinked at her. Why wasn't he talking? Frank didn't understand it.

Danny, Pop, the boys and Nicky all filed into the room and soon the whole family was crowding around Jamie, asking him how he was or if he needed anything. Jamie never spoke just blinked at everyone.

They all tried to get him to talk but with no success. Frank could see that his family was becoming concerned. He hadn't told them what the doctor had said but even still Jamie looked so skinny. His son seemed uncomfortable with all of them in the room, as though he was about ready to bolt at any second. Frank just didn't understand.

His phone rang; he would have ignored it if it hadn't been for the ring tone. Only one of his children had that ring tone. "Hello?"

 _"Dad? Where is everyone? I thought you wanted to have dinner."_

That was Jamie's voice. That was the voice of the child he'd raised. That was the voice of the happy boy who hadn't been tortured; who didn't look scared of his own family, who wasn't skin and bones, who talked. That was Jamie's voice.

The question became, who was the one in the bed? The one in the bed looked identical to Jamie, had the same DNA as Jamie…

"Jack?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is in a different point of view from the first chapter. The person whose point of view this is in is unnamed at this point and will only be referred to as him.**

He didn't understand. The last thing he remembered was fighting off those guys. It was stupid; he shouldn't have even fought them over two bucks. Still, that two bucks and the backpack of clothes were all he had in the world.

He knows he got stabbed, he was well aware of what that felt like. Still, why was he in a hospital? Oh… the cops had come. There was one guy there, kept calling him something strange. What was it? Josie, Jeffie, Jackie, Jamie?

Jamie.

That cop kept calling him Jamie. Who was Jamie? He'd never met a Jamie that he knew of. Oh well. Still apparently being this Jamie meant that he'd been taken to a hospital.

The next thing he knew he was coming to on a bed. He flexed his fingers first, then his arms. He took the cannula out of his nose before sitting up. He needed to find his clothes and leave. He wasn't this Jamie and he didn't have the money to pay the hospital bill.

When he sat up he saw a man standing at the door. Just standing there. He didn't know what the man wanted. Was the man there to kick him out? He was already planning to leave.

No. Instead the man stepped forward and asked how he was. Next a woman came in asking the same question. Soon the whole room was full of people. They must be Jamie's family is all he can think. What other reason would there be for them all be in this room. Still, one of them must realize that he is not Jamie.

None seem to.

He doesn't trust them. He doesn't trust anybody. He thinks they can tell that he doesn't feel comfortable around them. Too bad. He'd leave if he could but the man hasn't moved past the door.

The man received a phone call. He looks confused. Maybe it's this Jamie everyone is mistaking him for. That would be good. He could leave once they know he's not who they think he is.

The man looks straight at him and utters one word, "Jack"

Well, he's not being called Jamie. Now he's being called Jack.

It's time to stop this. His name is not Jamie and it's not Jack. He shakes his head in the negative, hoping the man understands what he's saying.

The man starts barreling forward. He flinches and jumps off the bed before the man can touch him. Everyone in the room freezes, there's a voice yelling over the phone, calling 'Dad' over and over again. The voice sounds familiar. He thinks it's what his voice sounds like though he's rarely ever heard his own voice.

"Jack?" The third oldest male asks. The third oldest is wearing a suit and tie, badge and gun clipped to his belt. Cop. He doesn't like cops.

The man hasn't stopped staring at him though he still answers the third oldest, "It's Jack; Danny."

All right. So the third oldest was Danny. At least the cop had a name. He still doesn't like cops though.

"Dad, That's Jamie" the woman says. She has darker hair, like Danny's and she was wearing a skirt and dress shirt.

"No." The man responds, "Jamie's on the phone wondering where we all are."

The oldest man surges forward and takes the phone with a speed he didn't think was possible for someone so old.

"Jamie?" The oldest man asks in shock.

Everyone stares at the oldest man, everyone except the one still staring at him.

"Well?" one of the small boys asks, "Is it him Pop?"

The oldest man, Pop, repeats himself excitedly, "Jamie! We thought you'd been stabbed…. Well your dad got a call saying you were at St. Victor's…. Yes we're all here… well… There is someone… he looks just like you… Alright, see you soon."

"Well?" The woman prompted impatiently.

"Jamie's on his way over" Pop smiled.

Pop then turned to look at him, just like the man was. Everyone was looking at him again. He didn't like this. He was backed into a corner with seven people just staring at him.

"Jack?" Pop asked.

Again he shook his head in the negative. He was not Jack. They'd all just established that he wasn't Jamie why were they calling him Jack?

He didn't want to stay there. He didn't like this. Slowly he edged forward but kept his distance from the man, from all of them. They all seemed to respect his desire to refrain from touching them because they moved aside and let him pass between them. Once at the dresser he started searching for his clothes. He found none.

The man stepped forward and held a hand out, not touching but hovering uncomfortably close.

"They have your clothes as evidence." The man explained slowly.

He frowned. That was the only pair of jeans he owned, and being one shirt down wasn't good – he only had three. Also, those were his only sandals. He had no shoes now. Sighing he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

Cops were stupid. Why'd they take his clothes as evidence? Didn't they think that he might need something to wear? No, of course not. They just took whatever they wanted whenever they wanted.

Looking away from the man he saw his backpack sitting on a chair. He snatched it up and headed straight for what he assumed was a bathroom. No one stopped him.

Quickly he changed into his shorts and a t-shirt, throwing a pair of boxers on underneath. With his clothes confiscated he now had two shirts (one he was wearing) one pair of shorts (wearing) and two boxers (again one he was wearing). He had no shoes or sandals and no money. Well, he'd been in worse situations before. At least his music was still there.

Smiling slightly he slipped the refashioned hearing aid in. He'd found it some years back… about ten now he thinks, and gutted the thing. He then put in a small xm radio so that he'd always have his music. Yes he had tapped into the xm satellite to receive free play constantly but he needed his music.

The last thing in the backpack was a bottle of water. It was almost empty so he chugged what was left and filled it again at the sink. It was starting to wear down, he'd have to find a new one soon.

After preparing himself he stepped back out into the hospital room fully expecting to see it empty now that they knew he wasn't Jamie. Instead the seven people from earlier were still present along with two more. An older woman with blond hair who was standing next to Danny and…

Someone who looked just like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie was confused when he got to the house and found it empty. He'd called his father and then talked to his grandfather before hurrying down to the hospital. He'd gone to the front desk and asked for… his room? It was strange. The nurse at the desk had been confused but thankfully Linda had shown up.

After a quick search Linda found his room and the two headed that way.

When they entered the room Eric, Danny, Pop and his Dad all rushed towards him. They surrounded him and wouldn't stop hugging him until they heard the door open. Suddenly his Dad broke away and moved towards the person that had just walked out.

Once his Dad moved to the side he got to see this mystery person for the first time. The one his entire family mistook for him. How could his family get it so wrong? When he saw the person he understood because if Jamie didn't know any better he'd think he was looking in a mirror.

"Wow" was all Jamie could think to say.

Both men were staring at each other in shock. It was strange, looking at someone who was identical to you. The rest of the family kept looking between Jamie and the other one unsure of what to say.

It was his dad that broke the silence. "Jamie, this is your brother. Jack."

Everyone whipped his or her heads around to face Frank Reagan.

"I don't have a brother named Jack" Jamie said slowly wondering if his father had lost it.

His Dad swallowed and took a calming breath before continuing, "You do Jamie. We just didn't tell you."

"Why wouldn't you tell me about a brother, I'm guessing twin?" Jamie asked annoyed. He couldn't tell if his family was screwing with him or if they were serious.

The other man, the one that looked just liked Jamie, started making his way towards the center of the room, pointedly avoiding all of them. Everyone moved out of his way. His dad was the first one to realize where Jamie's supposed twin was headed and cut the man off at the pass.

"I'm sorry" his dad apologized when seeing… Jack's? face flash in fear at being stopped from leaving, "I'm sorry I just can't let you leave. I can't…"

"We can't loose you again," Pop explained stepping next to Frank.

Both men looked devastated at the fact that they were causing Jack fear but they also looked as though they wanted to hold the man and never let him go.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on!," Jamie exclaimed. "Is this some sort of sick joke? Why does he look like me? Who the hell is Jack?"

"Tell you what," Erin cut in, "Why don't we all take this to the house where we'll have a bit more privacy?"

Everyone was nodding at that. Jamie knew it was a good idea but he wanted answers.

It seems as though his dad could tell what he was thinking, "Let's just go to the house Jamie, I promise you'll get your answers there. You both will." That last part was directed at the other man, Jack.

Jack shook his head no, it was clear to Jamie that the man just wanted to leave, to get away.

-BLUEBLOODS—

He didn't know what they were all talking about just that he didn't want to stay here and he didn't want to go with them. He wished that the man hadn't stopped him from leaving.

Everyone in the room seemed to be under the mistaken impression that he was someone named Jack. Well everyone but his apparent clone. He guessed this was the one called Jamie; it would make sense.

As they were all discussing going home he tried to slip out the door past the man who didn't let him leave last time. He didn't make it.

The man moved a hand in front of him and he jumped back. Everyone in the room froze and stared at him in shock. Danny, Pop, Jamie, both older women and the man all stared at him in horror and sympathy as well.

"It's alright" the man said calmly holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

He narrowed his eyes at the man. He didn't want to be kept here. He didn't want to be trapped here. He wasn't Jamie or Jack or whoever else they thought he was. Why couldn't they just see that?

"Hey," Pop said, "It's going to be fine. We just want to talk to you someplace a little more private, away from prying eyes."

He vehemently shook his head no. He did not want to go someplace more 'private' with these people. He didn't trust these people. How did he know he'd make it out of whatever 'private' place they were going to?

"I'm confused" one of the small boys piped up.

"Yeah, why does that guy look like Uncle Jamie?" the smallest boy asked.

The man sighed but appeared to be giving in. "OK. Everyone take a seat and I'll explain."

He didn't want to but it was the best option he could think of right now. At least once they'd explained then he could leave. Hopefully.

The man waited until everyone was sitting before he started pacing and talking, right in front of the door.

"When Jamie was born he was a twin." The man started.

"I'm not a twin though" Jamie countered.

"You actually have an identical twin." The man smirked. "The both of you came out holding onto each other, the doctor said he'd never seen anything like it. You two actually had to be pried apart and screamed every second that you were separated until they laid you down next to each other again."

"The two of you were taken down to be cleaned up so that your mother could get some sleep and when they came back a few hours later only Jamie came back" Pop threw in.

"You wouldn't stop crying for weeks" the man said to Jamie, "though your mother didn't either. I turned that hospital apart looking for Jack but I never found him."

"I put the entire NYPD on the cast but nothing came from it. No one knew a thing. It was as though Jack had dropped off the face of the earth." Pop explained.

"It killed us." The man said, "I thought I was going to loose my mind. Every time I looked at Jamie I could see both of my little boys, the one I had and the one I lost. I spent years searching for you Jack but after ten years I… I… had you declared deceased," this was directed at him, "I failed. I failed and you went through unimaginable horrors because of it."

The man had to stop talking because he was crying. He just couldn't believe that a man would cry so openly, or at all. Crying showed weakness. But hey, the man was clearly a cop and so was Pop. Cops were weak; they hid behind a badge and a gun and did whatever they wanted because they had an army on their side.

"So I have a twin brother?" Jamie asked hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes, hadn't the man just said that. Apparently they all thought he was this Jack, the twin. He could understand why they believed this; they looked alike. Still, his name wasn't Jack; it was Connor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas**

Frank watched, as Jack kept shaking his head no, refusing to believe what they were saying. He couldn't imagine how hard this must be for his son, to find out that everything he'd ever known was a lie.

Jamie looked over at the man that was his brother, his twin. He could see the guy was scared, hell, who wouldn't be. Jamie himself was scared. It felt like they were the only two who had a right to be at this point in time; that the two of them were the only ones who could possibly understand.

Connor thought these people were crazy. They were rushing to judgment just because he looked like Jamie, that wasn't a solid reason to claim him as their son. He didn't have a family; he had pain.

Jamie unconsciously started to move towards his brother. He wasn't thinking about it, it seemed natural, normal; his body knew what it was doing.

Connor almost leapt out of his skin when he noticed Jamie standing so close but for the first time in his life he didn't fear this man. Curious with this fact he raised his hand to meet Jamie's.

It was as though something clicked when they touched. The instant the tips of their fingers met they had shot apart only to find their hands pressed together again mere seconds later. It felt like they had just reattached a severed limb, like they had been missing something before and didn't know what it was but now that they had it back they couldn't fathom how they'd ever lived without it.

The whole family was watching the newfound brothers in awe. They looked identical, if the two were wearing the same clothes (and they were loose fitted) none of them thought they'd be able to tell the twins apart. It was incredible.

"Alright" the doctor barged into the room, "I have the discharge papers here though I do think it would be best…"

Jamie and Connor (Jack) had split apart when the doctor came in but had remained standing next to each other. Unconsciously they edged closer and closer together until their shoulders were touching.

The doctor was staring open mouthed at the two men. "How… I though…. Um…"

Frank couldn't help but chuckle, it was kind of funny. "I'm sorry doc. I never thought that the person in the bed wasn't Jamie, I should have known though."

"But the DNA…" the doctor started before he understood, "DNA is identical in identical twins"

Everyone nodded their agreement and the doctor finally moved on, "So which one of you do I get to sign these?"

Connor (Jack) reached for the papers and quickly signed his name. Before handing it back. The doctor just nodded his acceptance and left the room. No one thought to check the name that had been signed.

"Well," Danny said clapping his hands together, "I don't know about the rest of you but I am starving."

"Yeah," The brown haired woman agreed, "Didn't someone mention something about a family dinner?"

Frank chuckled, "I believe I did."

"I spent all day cooking a wonderful meal" Pop added, "It just needs a bit of heating up."

"Let's go then" The blond haired woman said motioning to the door.

Connor (Jack) was more than willing to get out of there. The rest of the people could go to eat and he could go… find a place to stay tonight. Though as he moved away from Jamie he found that he did not like the feeling of being apart.

Jamie shared Jack's (Connor's) opinion on separation because the second they were apart Jamie followed in order to touch again.

Frank chuckled, "You two won't ever change"

"What?" Jamie asked confused.

"You won't be separated." Pop explained.

"But they are separated" Sean said.

"They're actually touching each other right now" Danny laughed, "Ever since they touched hands they have been inching back towards each other whenever they move to far apart"

Connor (Jack) looked over and found that he was matching eyes with Jamie. They both looked down to see that, yes, they were touching, shoulder to shoulder. As though to prove that they didn't _need_ to touch the two moved five feet apart.

"Let's head out" Pop said chuckling.

Connor (Jack) started moving out figuring he could just leave the group as soon as they were outside. Not as though any of them could catch him anyway. He was too fast and too skilled at evasion.

"They truly don't like to be separated do they?" Linda asked watching as the twins successfully made it all of thirty seconds before they were once again shoulder-to-shoulder.

Once again the two looked confused before seeing that, yes they were touching and, no they hadn't noticed.

"It's alright," Frank smiled as he clapped Jamie on the shoulder.

Or, Frank tried to clap Jamie on the shoulder. Before he could Jack (Connor) had yanked Jamie out of the way.

Everyone froze in shock and confusion as Jack (Connor) stood in front of Jamie, guarding him.

"Hey, he was just trying to guide us out of the hospital," Jamie told Jack (Connor) calmly, "It's no big deal. He wasn't going to hurt me"

Connor (Jack) turned his head to Jamie uncertainly. He didn't understand why he had jumped in front of Jamie like that. He didn't understand any of this. He wasn't one for jumping in front of others that was never a safe idea.

"Let's just head to the car" Pop suggested gently trying to guide the way without touching Jack or Jamie.

Connor (Jack) glared at Pop but didn't move. He didn't trust this man, how could he?

"We're just heading to Dad's house," Jamie tried to reassure, "You'll like it. It's big, red brick on the outside, two large white windows in the front, two stories plus an attic"

An image of a house flashed through Connor's (Jack's) head. The house sounded familiar. He dug through his bag and pulled out an old, worn, drawing. He held it up to Jamie to see if this was the place they were headed.

Much to Connor's (Jack's) relief Jamie nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, that's the house. How'd you get this?"

Connor didn't reply just tucked the picture back into his bag. This was the place he used to dream of. A place where he would be safe. It had always just been a part of his imagination; a dream. It couldn't be real. But Jamie said it was real and for some reason Connor (Jack) really wanted to believe Jamie.

Much to Frank's relief Jack (Connor) nodded his head in agreement but he still wouldn't let anyone of the family touch either himself of Jamie. So it was up to Jamie to lead the way back to the house.

Frank had come to the hospital by his personal driver but Jamie had come in his own car and Jack (Connor) wasn't leaving Jamie's side. "Is it alright if I catch a ride back with you?" he asked.

"Fine with me" Jamie shrugged.

Jack (Connor) glared but didn't stop Frank from getting in the car so the man counted it as a good sign.

When they pulled up at the house Jamie hopped out, "Come on," he wanted a couple of minutes alone with his new brother away from the prying eyes of his family.

"So," Jamie said upon throwing the door open, "This is my old room. You're welcome to use it if you'd like. What do you think Jack?"

"Connor" an eerily similar voice croaked out.

Jamie spun around like a shot. "What?"

"Connor" the voice creaked again.

And sure enough, it was Jamie's new brother. "Whose Connor?"

"I am"


End file.
